1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved head of a golf club which is capable of self-optimizing its center of mass to increase precision and stability in the striking of a golf ball by the golf club.
2. Description of Related Art
Selection of golf clubs is a very important factor in golf. In order to improve precision and stability in the striking of a golf ball, various kinds of aids, such as a balancing instrument or a weight is provided at a head of a golf club to help a golfer.
The conventional golf club has a fixed center of mass, when the golf club is held at various angles, and the center of mass will not change, however a striking spot may move away from the center of mass. Particularly, when the center of mass is higher than the striking spot, a top striking mis-hit will occur, so that the golf ball will not fly as far as possible.
One type of golf club with a head which is capable of self-optimizing its center of mass is introduced from a U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,587 filed on Jul. 7, 1997 by the same applicant of the invention. This type of golf club has a special head which comprises a globe provided therein with a float received in the globe. The space between the float and the globe is filled with liquid. The globe is fixed in position by foam disposed between the head and the globe. As the float is far lighter than the liquid, the float always floats on a higher lever, and the liquid always goes lower, so that the center of mass of the golf club is changeable and always goes to a possible lowest possible point.
However, the above described golf club still has the following disadvantages:
1. the globe is fixed in the head of the golf club via a threaded post and a corresponding threaded hole defined in an inner wall of the head, so the production cost is high because of the complex structure;
2. the globe is further filled with foam which increases the cost; and
3. as the foam between the head and the globe will absorb sound waves, the golf club will not strike a ball with a preferred audible xe2x80x9ccrack.xe2x80x9d
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved head of a golf club to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main object of the present invention is to provided an improved head of a golf club, wherein the head is composed of a hollow body portion with a first semi-sphere integrally formed therein and a filling line integrally formed between the first semi-sphere and a bottom of the body portion, a face welded on a front end of the body portion, a float received in the first semi-sphere and a second semi-sphere welded with the first semi-sphere, and a casing welded on a back end of the body portion. A steel ball and a screw are provided in the filling line to seal the filling line after liquid is poured into a space between the float and the combined two semi-spheres.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.